


In It Together, We'll Be Better Than Ever

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Entry ticket, Gen, Inspired by 'Angels of Death'., Mysterious backstory, Stoic character meets non-stoic, Trouble With Birds, video game lingo, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A Self from an alternate world. A Dead Guy with no one left to mourn him. The Collector would have them both stay, but all they want is to go-out in a blaze of glory, of course!!





	1. She Who Came From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalalalalala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/gifts).

> So I had this idea and ran with it-

She woke up.

On the ground.

In the dirt.

In the dust.

She could still see her body with the empty space.

…

No macarons here.

No doll parts.

Not even the green mist and chains of the new world that had emerged.

No blue-eyed warrior with her giant sword…

It was time to sit up.

Or just die.

…

The body needed the space to be filled to move.

So.

…

That was it.

Except.

She should not be here right now.

-Her claw-like fingers twitched.

-

Creaking with age and rust, the Little Queen sat up.

Blinked.

And then just as painfully, awkwardly creaked to her feet.

Looked.

…Stairs.

A set of stairs, and then a door.

Stuttering wheels made the distance away, longer than it was supposed to be.

It swung open easily.

Into a long, and open hallway.

From the Other World to a Museum-like place.

All carpet and brown wood-paneling.

There were two more doors.

One was locked up.

To the right.

The one to the left also opened easily.

In a book on a podium in front of it were the words:

‘Who are you.

Do you know your own purpose?

Exhibit or visitor,

Doomed, or as free as the uncaged bird?

Which shall you become?

Enter, and speak’.

-

A set of glass cases arranged in a pattern behind a desk.

A desk with a long piece of parchment rolled up and pinned to its’ top, quill clutched in a mechanical hand, poised at the ready to write.

But it was blank.

…

Wheeling to the empty blocks, she tested for a seam…

Her nails left chips in the unmoving enclosure.

Wheeled on to two.

Nothing.

Three.

Nothing.

Four in the corner.

Nothing.

Five-

That one opened.

Yes.

It would make logical sense.

The center would be aesthetically pleasing in a setting like this one.

Climbing precariously inside, she knocked her crown off the far wall, and nearly shut her fingertips in the gap.

_Click!_

Whirring, the mechanical hand stirred to alertness, rattling into a provided inkwell, and then scritch-scratching a line of calligraphy just out of her view.

Going on and on like that for a while…

Until it finally stopped, and there was another _click!_

Poked the opening open again.

And slipped out.

‘Good evening, and Welcome to the Collector’s Realm.

I would be honored if you stayed for a tour, but first.

We must get some Housekeeping Items out of the way:

What is your name?’

She stared at it.

…

More scritch-scratching.

‘What is your name?’

…She dipped a claw-tip into the ink, and let it drip.

**Splish!**

The scritch-scratching exploded into sudden speed.

Her eyes widened slightly.

‘Good.

Now, what is your age?’

…

**Splish!**

‘Excellent!’

It went on…

‘Some of the content you may see here on display is not for children 18 years or younger.

Just making sure…’

Scritch.

Scratch.

‘How did you come to know of this place?’

...

**Splish!**

‘I see’.

…

‘And what do you hope to gain?’

…

**Splish.**

‘Ah. Good.

One more question left to be asked, and then I shall let you go:

‘Are you friend or foe?’

…

‘Are you friend or foe?’

…

‘Are you friend or foe?’

…

**Splish-**

‘Are you even human?’

…

The hand went silent.

…

-Jolted back to life for one final sentence…

‘Thank you, and have a wonderful time at my Museum’.

-A drawer slid open in a flash of golden light.

The only object inside being a slim, water-stained ticket.

She picked it up, between forefinger and thumb.

…

-

The locked door was unlocked now…

She could push it aside with no trouble.

Did that mean…

…

She rolled in.

*

Tim awoke with a start, sweat flecking his glasses, and soaking into his face!

“NO-_no…!!”_

…

The room was empty.

No crazed Garuda trying to kill him…

No_ sweet, innocent Wallet sitting safe and secure in his back pocket._

_Destorm-_

He inwardly swore!

_You’re evil, man!_

_How dare you steal Tim Jr.!?_

…

_Wait._

_What?_

Artificial stars gleamed down from the ceiling, or were they?

Gold and jewels strewn everywhere, coupled together with massive amounts of human blood…

Something shreed in the distance.

A familiar Bird’s Cry…

_Ah, **s*.**_


	2. He Who Can't Have Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Timothy Delaghetto. The Guy Who Has No Luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, he's back.

**Floor 6.**

Spelled out in_ lovely_ gold calligraphy he almost couldn’t read due to the rampant blood staining all over the everyplace.

_I gotta outrun this b* for five-!?_

Horrified, he scrambled to his feet!

_S*, s*, s*, I gotta GO-_

Turning on the speed, Tim blasted past the mounds of gold-

** _Clatter-_ **

He about tripped into a pile of rubies.

_What the h-!?_

Feverishly looked behind him-!!

**Nothing.**

_Okay…_

_You’re losin’ it, dude._

-

Careening through the false bushes, he ran _right_ past the faded parchment pinned to the wall.

-Did a double-take and ran back.

?

**Exhibit No. 000**

** _On (DATE REDACTED), a body was recovered in two parts at (REALM REDACTED), having been slain by (NAME REDACTED)._ **

** _Wounds sustained appear to have been inflicted by a sharp blade._ **

** _I have decided to treat this one with caution-_ **

** _What happened before must not be allowed to happen again._ **

** _All of you be on your guard._ **

_…I repeat._

_What the h*._

-

_Oh no._

_Oh **f*** no!_

You couldn’t pay him any amount of coins in the world to disappear over that distant cliff!

Even _if_ that appeared to be the only way out of this Purgatory.

At least…

_I’m still there, right?_

Right!?

He _hadn’t_ been banished to Hell when he wasn’t paying attention?

_…Lord, I hope not!_

Shuddering, he wheeled to the imposing structure that had become his second tomb.

The scent of a fresh breeze wafted into his nose, and-

_Wait a minute._

_If this is Floor 6, then how come the exit’s here, too?_

It didn’t make sense…

_Whoever designed this building is a crummy architect._

Then he sneezed.

-

He nearly knocked his glasses off several more times due to hanging branches, but lo and behold, behind the thiccest tree in existence-

There was a less-terrifying way out!!

A door painted the exact same color as the black wall.

The only problem?

“G*d*t…”

No keyhole.

ELEVATOR EXIT, it said.

_And he couldn’t take stinking advantage!!_

-

_The blades!_

It came to him in a mythical flash of inspiration.

_I can find those, and get myself some karma!!_

So thinking, he went to search the area.

Rooting through necklaces, and jewels he **_refused to touch-_**

Oh.

They were in the stupid display case.

Of course.

No keyhole there, either.

Irritated, he then started to search for something he could use to open _that_ b* up.

_Man, I hate fetch quests!_

Which eventually led him down another path, to another door.

Guess what?

_MAN, I HATE FETCH QUESTS._

-

Nowhere to go now, but over.

_Ah, f*._

Silently writing his will for the second time tonight…

He scuffled a few paces in reverse, and then-

_Worst_ Tarzan impression ever.

AND he landed on his tailbone!

  
“Son of a-“

Grumbling to himself, he moved to get up-

Bones.

“Oh my go-!!?”

A previous victim!?

They were still wearing their bloodstained sari!

Even creepier, written in the dirt:

_Like spirits await you on each floor._

_They cannot leave._

_But you shall, if you decide to climb and risk your life._

In a shallowly-dug hole nearby…

He reached in with a pinky.

Pulled out a key-

  
FINALLY!!

-

He hauled himself up there again.

He was going to be aching for days.

_American Ninja Warrior, here I die._

He was limping back to the second door he couldn’t open when-

“WHO’S BEEN THROUGH MY GOLD!!!?”

The swishing of angry feathers-

His heart leaped into his throat and stayed there.

He did an excellent swan dive into the bushes!!

_Don’tfindmedon’tfindmedon’tfindme-_

Yellow robes caked with dried-blood swept by in an anger so intense he could _swear_ there was legit sweat dripping off of his brow…

_Don’tfindmedon’tfindmedon’tfindme!!_

With a harsh growl, Garuda stomped away.

He exhaled.

-A SHARP TALON AN INCH FROM HIS FACE

His tongue flared with sudden pain.

The urge to curse_ profusely-!!_

He hadn’t realized he could bite down that hard.

The hand withdrew.

“Hmm…”

The bird retreated.

He mentally sobbed with relief.

-

“Bingo…”

The key fit in the hole.

He was in.

Oh COME ON!!

It was literally a pile of pillows atop an outrageous mountain of bling.

_How am I supposed to find anything useful in** here!?**_

He combed the entire shebang…and came up with a bag of bird seed.

…

_I hate you, you sadistic f*._

Oh yeah.

And another, locked, door.

-

Irritation changed to blazing-cold fear.

** _Clatter…_ **

_Not that again!!_

Lucky him, it was coming from just outside!

SLAM.

The entrance shut tight.

He almost lost his heel between the edges!

**Cawing.**

“Nononono-“

Panicking, he light-footed it for the display case!

“Come on, come on, come on-“

Pushed it over.

SMAASHHHHHH-

Glass shards sprayed through the air!

He ducked-

“THIEF!!”

Staring.

Into empty red eyes…

“**DIE**

THUNK

“NO-“

He fell to the ground, hands feeling for a wound-

_Huh?_

That wasn't there.

...

A...shadow...

Standing between him and the beastie.

A...crowned...shadow.

“D….IE….”

He leaned.

Unnaturally.

Blood waterfall spurting from the neat hole in his torso.

“D…”

Amber chips of crystal regarded the lieutenant with no expression.

It was arguably the scariest AND coolest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"..."

THUMP.

"Ohmigod, you just saved my life".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet. *Confetti!*

**Author's Note:**

> For Chala's sister 1-yr. Love you!!


End file.
